Packaged Deal
by padfoot and prongs unite
Summary: When two worlds colide, everyone had better brace themselves for a wild ride. Ladies and gentlemen, please keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times and NEVER EVER tell your cousins who you're dating. Another great story by Prongs!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so this is a story that Prongs wrote a while ago. But it was written in a notebook, so I took the initiative to type it up! Yay! I'm still typing and editing, and once I'm done, Prongs edits it, so it takes a bit for each chapter. Much like if we were writing them. So I'll try to update as fast as possible, but RL gets in the way sometimes! Hope you enjoy the latest story by Prongs! **

Packaged Deal

CHAPTER 1

Hi. My name is Scorpius and I-

"Malfoy!"

_Shit._ And that's Rose Weasley, currently storming towards me down the hallway, with her red hair blazing around her head like a halo…Shit again. I shouldn't be thinking like that.

"Would you care to explain why there's a first year Gryffindor who's currently in the hospital wing because _somebody_ thought it would be funny to hang him out of a second story window?" She demanded, stopping in front of me and propping her pretty hands on her shapely waist…

"I'd love to explain," I said with my most innocent smile, "but I'm afraid I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." I gave her a mocking bow. "I assure you I'll do my best to find whoever did it, Miss Perfect Prefect." Ugh, that name! He'd called me that ever since I got the badge. I turned to the matter at hand.

"Not necessary. You see, I've already found him. He's standing right in front of me. The first year identified you. You're in for it."

Damn. Why did her eyes have to be so blue? She now had me literally backed against the wall, and was poking me in the chest with each word. Her closeness was doing wicked things to my body. So I gave in, even though my father would be furious.

"I swear, I'm going to have you-MPH!"

I never heard what she was going to have done to me, because my lips closed over hers and my arms went around her waist. For a second, I thought she was responding to me. Then, everything went black.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

OH. MY. EFFING. GOD. Scorpius Malfoy just KISSED me! I was yelling at him for the millionth time, and he was just standing in the corner with that stupid smirk, when all of a sudden his head (and hands) were moving at me and his lips pushed against mine, for a second, I was so surprised that I almost kissed him back. But I'm not related to several Aurors for nothing. My instincts kicked in and I did the first thing I thought of. I decked him in the jaw. He slumped down, unconscious. Shoot. If someone saw, especially some of his Slytherin friends… Aw, speak of the devil. Waltzing down the hallway were Trevor Flint, Cecelia Lestrange, and George Goyle. Just what I need, the Testy Trio, known for their tempers and jinxing ability. They hadn't spotted us yet, so I ducked into a near by closet, dragging Malfoy with me. I put my ear to the door. I heard one of the boys ask Cecilia to help him practice the Imdeimentia Jinx. Right there, in the corridor. For half and hour. This was going to be a long 30 minutes.

I flashed back to Malfoy and my first meeting.

_"Make sure you beat him in every test Rosie," said my father, pointing to a blonde boy across the platform._

_I looked at him and nodded seriously. "Not a problem Daddy." I already didn't like him very much; he looked stuck up and annoying and like one of those boys that would leave the toilet seat up and lie about it later. To my 11 year old self, that was a serious flaw._

_I hopped on the train with the rest of my cousins, waving out the window and laughing as my Uncle Harry ran alongside the train. I fell back in my seat, chatting with Al about school and what house we wanted to be in. Soon enough, Mother Nature took over and I had to use the loo. I excused myself and went wandering around the corridors, scowling and muttering to myself about the lack of signs on this bloody train._

_I was interrupted in my grousing by an arm shooting across the corridor in front of me, blocking my path. I scowled up (the scowl deepened when I realized I _did _have to scowl up) at the smirking blonde boy from the platform. Scorpius Malfoy. "Hi," I said sarcastically. "Mind moving the bloody great sausage attached to your shoulder out of my way?"_

_His smirk deepened. "In fact, I _do _mind, thank you for asking. And where are you off to, rushing around the train? You must have passed our compartment three times by now. Have to make sure you're not up to trouble," he said in a saintly sort of way, as though he was doing the whole world a favor by checking up on me._

_I nearly snarled, swiping at his arm, trying to get him to move it. No way was I admitting I was lost looking for the loo. "None of your bloody business, Malfoy. What if I just wanted to stretch my legs? It's annoying to sit in a compartment for hours on end."_

_He leaned closer, grinning. "You say 'none of my business,' then you tell me a reason anyway. Sure you're not feeling guilty about something Weaslette?"_

_I glared. "No, Ferret's son, I'm not. Get out of my way."_

_He leaned forward while I stiffened and leaned away. Ignoring that, he whispered in my ear, "Loo's behind you Weaselette." Before I could respond, he dropped his arm and disappeared back into his compartment. How on Earth did he know I needed the loo? I considered not using it, just to prove that e hadn't helped me, but I was honestly in danger of an accident now. I muttered to myself, now about 'stupid, bloody, know-it-all ferrets,' as I walked back to my compartment and vowed right there to be better than Malfoy at absolutely anything I could be. I'd even listen to Binn's infamous droning lectures if it meant I could wipe that smug smile off his face._

_**A/N: Please Review! I love seeing the smile on Prongs' face when I tell her that people reviewed and favorited her! It makes her day, she loves it! And I get all happy too! Please! I'm begging you, I'm half dog, so think of the cutest puppy begging you to just review. A few short words is all! You dont even have to sign in! We take guests! Please! *Puppy begging* Hope you liked it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You guys are amazing! Thank you! Within a day we already have so many people who have reviewed and favorited us! Thank you! Ok, on to the next chapter! BTW: Prongs was so excited this morning when she checked! **

CHAPTER 2

When I opened my eyes, I was in darkness. What the hell? I groaned, and started to get up, only to have a hand clamp over my mouth and hold me down.

"Be quiet and still," hissed a voice in my ear. Rose, I realized. "A couple of your 'friends' are in the hallway, and unless you want them to see you coming out of a closet with me… Well, you know what they'll think." She snorted. "Annoying gits." Her voice was coming from a weird direction: directly above me. _My head was in her lap!_ I didn't struggle to sit up anymore. I nodded, and she removed her hand. She must have noticed that I wasn't even trying to sit up because I second later, my head was on the floor.

"Ow!" I whispered, then winced. She'd really done a number on my jaw. I would have a gigantic bruise.

"It's gonna be hard to explain the black and blue," I whispered to her.

"Sorry," she whispered back, not sounding sorry at all. "Your own fault." She paused, then said "I think they're gone." She cracked the door, then said "Yep. We're alone. We can leave now."

"Who said I wanted to leave?" I asked with a wicked grin.

"Lets get this straight," she said, whirling, "That meant _nothing_. I didn't want that. It shouldn't have happened. And it will _NEVER_ happen again. Got that?"

"Fine," I said. And she whirled again and stomped off down the corridor.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPD

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Hippogriff," I replied and she swung open. I ignored the people in the common room and ran right up to my room at the top of Gryffindor Tower. I shut the door and flopped on my bed, fanning my firey hair above my head. I wanted to think of anything BUT the way Malfoy's blonde hair fell perfectly, the way his lips felt on mine, how his head fit just right on my lap- I gave my head a sharp shake. It's not right! He's a Slytherin, even worse, a Malfoy! As a Gryffindor and a Weasley, I should have jinxed him into tomorrow, or at least left him slumped in the corridor.

"Rose?" that was my best friend, Mary Longbottom. She had inherited her mother Luna's dreamy voice, and I would know it even with my eyes closed, which they where. "Are you all right? You stormed straight through the common room without saying hi."

"I'm confused," I told her.

"-about?" She prodded when I didn't elaborate.

And so I told her. When I was done, I planted my face in the pillow and waited for the ridicule. Instead I got an excited squeal and "Ooh, has he asked you out yet?"

I took the pillow off my face and threw it at her, glaring. "Not helping! And you spend way to much time with Lily." My adorable, yet annoyingly romantic cousin is one of the other people Mary hangs out with. Mary's not too popular because her father's a professor and her mother is widely regarded as a freak. I love Luna.

"Sorry. But still… does he make you happy?"

"I don't know anymore. I told him it would never happen again, but the truth is I don't know if that's what I want. But my family will never approve. Ever. He's a Slytherin and a Malfoy. James would probably put him in a coma if he knew. Al would most likely help." My cousins, james Sirius Potter and Albus Severus Potter, yes, I said 'Potter' as in _the_ Harry Potter's sons. They are a teensy bit overprotective.

"Oooh, who is it this time?" asked Lily, walking in. her hair is the same firey red as mine, but her eyes were hazel.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh come on, the only times James and Al beat anyone up is when you or I try to date someone. Hey remember John Davies? He always brought me flowers. He was soooo hot, even after they broke his nose. He was in the hospital wing for a month."

"Way to give me confidence. It's Malfoy, alright?" I said ignoring her gasp, "And I'm pretty sure he'd be crippled for life if James and Al found out, so don't tell ANYONE not even Kathleen Finnegan, I don't care if she's your best friend."

"Pinky promise. Did he kiss you yet?" she demanded, flopping on Karen Thomas's bed.

"Jeez, we're not even dating! But yes he kissed me, and I punched him in the jaw."

"Rule number one-" began Lily

"-aggression does not make a happy relationship," chorused Mary and Rose.

"She told me that when I put Alex Goldstein, that annoying Slytherin, in a Full Body Bind for pinching my butt, which I knew for a fact he only did on a dare," said Mary, we dissolved into giggles at the happy memory.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

I inspected my jaw in the mirror. Yep, I was right. Gigantic bruise. "Nice one!" said a voice from behind me, "Where'd you get it?"

"Oh, umm… I tripped into a desk," I replied quickly, turning to see Cameron Zambini standing behind me. "And don't creep up on me like that!" I snapped.

Ignoring the last part, he replied, "Oh yeah? You never trip. You've got perfect balance. Nope," he said, looking closer, "You got punched."

"Since when are we Mr. Healer?" I grumbled, shoving him away.

"Okay, who hit you? Seriously, tell me, I won't squeal."

"Rose Weasley," I mumbled.

He laughed. "The girl you liked since first year? Oh please," he said, seeing my wondering look, "I pay attention unlike some people I've seen the way you stare at her when you think no one's looking. And you act like a complete prat around her. True sign of affection right there."

I shoved his shoulder at the last part, but admitted nonetheless, "She's so gorgeous. I can't help it. I kissed her and she-she knocked me unconscious."

He laughed. "Wow, remind me not to piss her off."

"Yeah." I smiled ruefully. "She sure can hit hard, although both her parents _are _Aurors, so I guess I should have been ready for something like that. But damn. It was great while it lasted!"

Cam laughed at me again. "Well you might want to make sure she wants it before you try again." He shot a healing spell at me. "There. Let's go finish that stupid essay Binns assigned us. It's due tomorrow."

"Oh, shit! I haven't even started." We walked out of the bathroom together, talking about which Ravenclaws we could blackmail into doing our essays.

**A/N: Please review! I promise, I'll update soon! I'll update sooner the more reviews we get! You are all such devoted readers! Thank you! We're going to try to update again later today! **


	3. Chapter 3

(_A/N: Hey everybody, it's Prongs. Look, I do exist! (Shun the nonbelievers!) Anyway, I'm honestly surprised at the response I'm getting to this. I honestly didn't think it was that good! It's old work, so i guess I'm just comparing it to newer stuff, but whatever. I'm super grateful that you guys love it so much, I shall hopefully continue to oblige and create. Now what are you doing wasting time reading this? Go read the story!)_

CHAPTER 3

"No! No, I don't want to go!"

"Rose, you'll have to see him again sometime!"

"Yeah, but I don't want to have to sit _NEXT _to him!" Great. I had to go sit next to Mr. Scorpius Malfoy himself in potions, which I hate in and of itself. I made a sudden break for it, but Mary and Dominique, my 1/8 veela cousin, lunged and grabbed my arms.

"No! Let me go!" I shouted. They didn't listen. Mary dragged me to my table, which thankfully was still empty, and Dom forced me to sit.

"Stay," she said severely.

"Woof," I replied sarcastically, crossing my arms as they went to sit down next to their partners. Mary was with Cameron Zambini and Dom had gotten stuck with Cecilia, who grinned evilly, as always. Dom sighed and put up a shield right before Cecilia shot a jinx. Cecilia pouted as Professor Sylmina, head of Slythein, walked or should I say _glided_, in. She never seemed to walk normally. She glided. Always. Her jet-black hair would stream behind her and her black eyes would flick around restlessly. Boys thought she was pretty, but that was until they got the patented Sylmina Stare. Her eyes would narrow and her blood-red lips would smile dangerously, making you sure she was thinking of all the ways she could inflict pain on you without getting caught. She was nasty. Fair, but nasty.

"Cecilia, 20 points from Slytherin," she said in a thin voice. "For attempting to curse Miss Weasley." She may have been fair, but she only calls Slytherins by their first names. "And now to begin…"

I was barely paying attention. Where was Malfoy? Not that I wanted him there! I was sure the reason couldn't be good-

"Miss Rose Weasley!" Professor Sylmina said, "Have you been paying attention at all? Go get the ingredients for the Draught of Living Death and make it! And 10 points from Gryffindor."

I sighed. Oops. "Sorry Professor," I apologized and went to the ingredients cabinet. I was just returning to my seat, when none other than Malfoy sauntered into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor," he said as he got a glare. "I was held late in Transfiguration."

"For what may I ask?" she replied.

He smirked. "For, um, _accidentally_ turning my desk mate into a chicken."

"Is that so? Well go help Miss Weasley make the Draught of Living Death."

"Yes ma'am!" He saluted. Her nostrils flared, but she let him go.

I concentrated fiercely on the potion I was mixing. I could feel him next to me; I was hyperaware of every movement he made. I could sense him cutting the beans as I shredded roots. I blushed when he reached across me for the lacewing flies. We didn't speak for the entire hour, but that was normal. What wasn't normal was the charge in the air between us, as if there was electricity (as the muggles call it) passing from his body to mine. I think my face was red for the rest of the hour, but that could have been from the heat of the fire. Right?

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

I knew that Rose didn't want to talk, so I didn't push it. I _did_ however lean unnecessarily close to grab ingredients for our potion. Each time, I heard her breathing accelerate and her face turned a deeper (how is that possible?) shade of red. So she wasn't as ignorant of me as she'd like to seem. Our potion was rapidly turning a putrid orange, so I reached across her for the lacewing flies without thinking. My arm brushed hers and I jerked. What WAS that? It felt as though lightning had jumped from her skin to mine when I brushed against her. I grabbed the flies and began adding them. Now that I thought about it, that lightning feeling was still there, just not as intense. I wasn't quite sure how to feel, so I glanced over to see if she had felt it and was just in time to see her eyes widen and flick back to the potion, which was now violet.

"That looks about right, don't you think?" I asked, the first thing either of us had said all hour.

"Uuuuummm…" she replied, "I guess so."

I grinned. "You guess?"

"Fine, it's done! Here," She poured some in a flask. "Go take this to Sylmina." Our hands brushed as she handed me the potion. She snatched hers back and began to clean up the rest while very obviously not looking at me. I smiled, and went to hand in our work.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Why did he have such an effect on me? I shouldn't want his hand to continue to touch mine, but I did. I finished tidying up and realized there were still at least 10 minutes left of class. Please give us homework, I thought, so I have an excuse not to talk to him.

"You are excused from tonight's reading," I heard Sylmina say, "for preparing an excellent Draught of Living Death,"

Dang. Okay, plan B… what was plan B? I got out a scrap of parchment and began doodling. I drew my favorite picture, the one with my name being entwined in roses.

"That's pretty," Malfoy said. I jumped getting a blot on my paper. I hadn't heard him come up.

"Wh-what?" I stammered.

"That's. Pretty," He said slowly and I blushed. He must think I'm an idiot. Wait, I shouldn't care.

"What made you think of it? There are so many details," he said, examining it closer.

"I don't know. I've drawn variation of this for as long as I can remember. This isn't my best anyway."

"What's your best?"

I brightened, thinking of my personal masterpiece.

"One entire wall in my bedroom is covered in painted white. I drew, then painted my name on that and the rest of the wall is covered in roses. Everything is black and white except for one rose hanging in the R. That's the one I painted bright red." I was so used to explaining my wall that I forgot who I was talking to. My hands waved, drawing a picture in the air.

"I'd like to see that sometime," he said. And he smiled. I think I stopped breathing. It wasn't his normal, conceited smirk. It was just a plain smile, the kind you get when you talk about things you like. And it was absolutely perfect. Our staring at each other was interrupted by the bell. I restarted my breathing and looked down for my bag. Scorpius was handing it to me. Wait, did I just think of him as Scorpius? NotMalfoy?

"Thanks," I said. Everyone had left, and I started to follow.

"Wait Rose." He grabbed my hand and my heart shuddered a bit. "You forgot your drawing."

I though about what I was about to say, knowing that it would only encourage him. But I decided I didn't care. I almost (dare I think it?) _wanted_ him to continue.

"You keep it," I said and I walked out of the room to find Dom, Lily, and Mary who were, no doubt, waiting for me to tell how it went.

(_A/N: Hey y'all, how's you like it? Feed the magic box by telling me, I read all my reviews!_ **It's true, I shove them in her face, telling her everyone adors her, and to listen to her adoring fans!**)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi! So we've finally updated! Sorry that took so long, Prongs is slow! I'm going to be your favorite of us and try and post again today, but I make no promises. After all, it depends on Prongs! The slow poke! So, please enjoy the next chapter of the amazing story that is (Duh duh duh) Packaged Deal!**

_NO! False, PADFOOT SITS ON A THRONE OF LIES!_

**I do not! Everyone knows my throne is of pure candy!**

_LYING CANDY! I am not slow, the ENTIRE STORY IS WRITTEN OUT... in a notebook. Which it's technically Padfoot's job to type up, so I'm completely blameless here._

**First, how DARE you accuse my Candy of lying! The atrocity! And it is me VOLUNTEERING out of the goodness of my heart to type up your story. FROM AN OLD NOTEBOOK THAT IS HARD TO READ! Besides, you have to edit it before I post them. And I manage all your stories, I do so much to make people review for you, I come up with cute funny ways to beg for reviews for you, and _this _is how you repay me?! I'm hurt, and over worked, and underpaid. *sniffle* you probably dont even love me anymore...**

_I do love you. But not when you're lying. It's not my fault that you haven't sent me anything to edit!_

**There's not supposed to be a but when it comes to love! *sniffle* And I'm not lying! You took forever editing the first 8 chapters I sent you! And I'm the only one working on typing it up! I have things going on! I'm busy, and I still try and write a chapter a day, for YOU! So you can have lots of reviews! *sniffle* I wanna hug...**

_*hugs Padfoot* Ok, fine, I love you. Unconditionally. Thank you for typing up my story. And I have things going on too, AND I don't have my story, you have it, AND I have an iPad, not a computer, which means I can't update because you get mad when I steal your computer. So HA._

**Yay! I'm loved! And your welcome, I love typing your story up! Well I have more things! And you can take the notebook whenever you want, but I'm done being mad! Love you! And please dont steal my computer...it doesnt like you, and decides to spaz when I finally get it back...But on to other news!**

_I like you doing the manual labor. And what news?_

**Hey! I'm bad at manual labor! And I thought you had news?**

_Ummm... The story's starting?_

**OH! That's good news! Ok, so the story is awesome! And you'll all love it! So please review at the end, and let us know if you like when we talk through the A/N or no! We wont be able to change unless we know... and even then Prongs has problems changing. Can't teach an old dog new tricks I guess! :)**

_Hey, you're the dog bucko! *changes into a buck and chases Padfoot off screen*_

CHAPTER 4

Three little words. So why did they mean so much? I played them in my head again. "You keep it." I pulled out that piece of paper with her name on it.

"Rose," I whispered as I traced the lines in the dark. The name felt right on my lips. It felt like it belonged.

I was lying in bed at 2:30 in the morning. Thinking about her. The way her hair seemed to shimmer like fire when she was angry. The way her deep blue eyes seemed to pierce right through me. The way her cheeks looked as a blush crept up them. And most of all, the way her lips felt on mine, so soft and sweet…

Aw hell, I was never goin to sleep. I got up, not bothering to put a shirt over my sweat pants, just my black cloak to conceal me in the shadows. I needed a walk, but I certainly wasn't going to let Filch catch me. That man was ancient, but he could still move fast! Mrs. Norris II wasn't a huge help either.

I slipped out the door in the common room and up the dungeon steps. I stayed in the shadows, having done this many times. I was drifting towards the kitchens, thinking of getting a snack, when I heard a foreign noise, one that definitely didn't belong in the still night air. Was that- giggling? As if my brooding thoughts had drawn her to me, I heard Rose whisper, "Shh! Do you want Filch to hear us? James would never let us borrow the map and cloak again! We're invisible, not silent!"

"Oh, shut up Rosie. Let loose a little. Check the map if you're worried. Filch was just in the Astronomy Tower." Map? What was this map? And the voices were coming closer. I shrank back into the shadows a little more.

"Fine Dom, I will! Hand me the map Mary." There was a rustle, quite nearby, "Oooh! Go back! _He's_ nearby!"

"Filch?" asked a new voice, Mary I assumed. I heard Rose whisper, but couldn't make out what was said.

"Oh, go say hi!" There was a brief struggle before Rose suddenly appeared about 5 feet from where I still stood in the shadows.

"Dom, let me back under!" There was a ghostly chuckle and a gleeful "Nope!" Then a parchment fluttered to the ground and I heard running feet and giggles.

Rose muttered, "Oooh, I'm going to kill them!" and bent over for the parchment. She started studied it for a moment, then tapped it with her wand and muttered something. Satisfied, she tucked it in her picked and turned directly to face me. "Scorpius?"

I stepped out of the shadows. She gasped.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked, genuinely curious. "Your eyes can't be_that_ good. I was completely still,"

She was still gaping. It suddenly occurred to me that I hadn't bothered with a shirt. I smirked.

"Earth to Rose! Come in Weasley!"

"I…have my ways," she replied finally, blushing. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I replied, "But if you must know, I couldn't sleep."

"Why not?" I don't know how it happened, but we'd drifted so that we were only a foot apart.

Dare I tell her the truth? I looked down into her intensely blue eyes, I decided that I did dare.

"I was thinking of you," I said in a low voice, closing the final gap between us.

"Oh!" Her eyes widened, then fluttered closed, she moved up at the same time I bent down. My eyes slid shut as our lips connected once more.

This kiss was not fleeting and did not end in blackness. In fact, it didn't seem to end, period. Time slowed as I held her in my arms in the middle of the corridor and showed her how I felt.

It was she who stopped first. She pulled back ever so slightly and whispered my name.

"Oh, Scorpius!"

We were about to let history repeat itself when we were interrupted by a meow. Rose looked down. A word I'd never thought she'd say came out of her mouth. _Mrs. Norris II!_

"Tsk tsk, Miss Prefect Prefect. Swearing are we?"

"Shut up for once in your life and follow me!" She sprinted down the corridor. "Quick behind here!" Rose lifted the tapestry and I was surprised to see another corridor. "Well? Go on!"

I ran down it, surprising myself with my trust in her.

"Where does this come out?" I asked.

"Charms corridor. You can get back to your common room from there."

We reached another tapestry, she bit her lip, looking at me.

"What?"

"What I'm about to do never passes your lips, understand?"

I crossed my heart with a half smile. "I swear. Malfoy's honor." I watched her pull out the parchment from earlier.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," she said, touching it with her wand. I watched in astonishment as lines burst from her wand point, forming a perfect map of the school. The words 'Mssrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs present the Marauder's Map' appeared at the top.

"Filch, Filch, where's Filch?" she muttered. I realized that there were hundreds of dots, each labeled with a name, on the map, mostly in the dorms.

"Aha!" exclaimed Rose. "He went back to sulk in his office!" Sure enough, there was a dot labeled 'Argus Filch' in Filch's office.

"Mischief managed" she said, tapping the map again. Everything disappeared, leaving her with a blank parchment.

"That was amazing!" I said.

"I know, it's so helpful!" She turned to me. "Go the long way to the dungeons to avoid Filch. Goodnight, Scorpius." She turned and disappeared through the tapestry. Why did it make me sad to see her go? Why did my lips still burn from our kiss? Why did I feel like running after her? Then I realized. I was in love with Rose Weasley.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Uumm, about 3 in the morning. Patronus." She swung open, still berating me for being up this late. Dom and Mary were, predictably, waiting for me. "We almost got caught by Filch!" I hissed.

Dom just flipped her strawberry blonde hair and asked, "So how was the kiss?"

I stared at her. "How do you know?"

"You just told me." She smirked. I stuck out my tongue. Then I thought about her question. The kiss had been incredible beyond belief. He was, no doubt about it, sexy. Especially without a shirt. His lips were perfect and I longed to do nothing else but kiss them all night. His arms had held me to him gently, not crushing me to his body. I now knew what the expression 'sparks flew' meant. It felt like there were fireworks going off inside my brain.

"Girls," I said, flopping on the couch. "I think I'm in love,"

**A/N: *Padfoot yells as she runs through the screen chased by Prongs* Please review! Before I get trampled! **

***Picks up squirt gun and lets loose on Prongs***


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, so I'm on an updating spree! Yay! Busy weekend coming up, so we probably wont be able to update right away, but please enjoy this anyways! And incase you havn't heard, there is a friendly competition between Prongs and I about who people review for. You please let her know in the reviews, you all review for me, because if I loose I have to make Waffles...and neither of us would appreciate if I burnt the house down! :) Enjoy! **

CHAPTER 5

Sleep came easily now, and my dreams were filled with Rose; even her _smell_, vanilla and cinnamon, permeated by subconscious. I woke to Cam smirking at me.

"Sweet dreams?" he asked innocently, then ducked the pillow I threw at him. "Merlin, I thought you'd never shut up! I'm surprised the rest of them are still asleep. 'Rose, oh Rose!'" This time he had to duck a stunning spell. "Cranky are we?"

"Wipe that smirk off you face before I wipe if off for you!" I snarled. Going to sleep at 3 and waking up at 8 is not fun, if you were wondering. Even if you got a kiss like that to make up for it.

"So, how did it go last night?"

I froze. "What are you talking about?"

"Well I went to the bathroom last night, so I heard you come in. When you fell asleep, you started talking about Rose. 2+2=4 mate."

"You're good, I'll give you that. And sneaky."

"Hey, that's why I'm in Slytherin!" he laughed, but I sensed a little sadness. His eyes were a little tight and his smile was a little forced. I narrowed my eyes.

"But you wish you weren't,"

He stopped laughing immediately.

"What makes you say that?"

"I can pay attention too. What is it? Or should I be asking who?"

He sighed. "Right on the money. You never tell anyone okay?"

"My lips are sealed,"

"It's Mary. Mary Longbottom."

"What?" I was shocked. Like most, I rather looked down my nose at Mary. She was weird.

"I sit next to her in potions, so I got to know her. She believes in the weirdest things, but no matter how irritated I am, when I see her, she calms me and I find _peace_. She's quite adorable,"

"Well, we both have our forbidden loves. So what do we do?"

"At least your loves you back. I'm not sure how Mary views me. I'm a friend, I know that, but I don't know how much more."

"Hmm. Have you ever tried asking her? She could love you right back,"

Cam looked shocked.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"I'll try to help you out. In the meantime, _Levicorpus." _He jerked into the air by his ankle. "_That's_ for eavesdropping on my sleep-talking and _that_," I said, dropping him face first on his bed. "Is for teasing me about it. Let's go get breakfast,"

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

"Ro-ose! Scorpius just walked in!"

Don't prove Dom right. Don't look, don't look, don't- okay maybe a peek. There he was, in all his perfection. Sigh. He was walking with Cam Zabini. Interesting, not the usual lugs.

"Hey Mary," I said, deciding to test her a little bit. "Who's that with Scorpius?" Dom was instantly alert, perhaps recognizing my tone. She looked then slowly began to smile.

"Oh, that's Cameron," Mary said oblivious, "He sits next to me in potions."

Dom joined in my fun, "Seems like kind of a wuss, doesn't he?"

"I know," I replied. "I heard that he couldn't even duel a first year!"

"Don't talk about him like that!" Mary exploded. "He's kind and smart and funny and-" She realized that we were smirking at her. "And I fell for it, didn't i?"

"Yes," Dom said happily. "Yes you did. But don't feel bad, we are the masters of getting people to admit to crushes. So, am I going to be the last to get a secret Slytherin crush?"

I laughed and threw a roll at her, which she caught. "Looks like it. You're falling behind."

"Speaking of Slytherin crushes," said Mary hastily, desperate to change the subject, "Yours is looking at you."

I looked up and met Scorpius's bright green eyes. He jerked his head towards the door, rose fluidly, and swept out the door.

"Oh my Merlin, Don how do I look?"

"Just…" She fluffed up my hair, straightened my shirt, and gave me some lip gloss, "Okay, go."

"Thanks!" I practically ran out the door.

"_Scorpius!_" I hissed, "Where'd you go?" An arm shot out of the niche I was passing and pulled me in. I nearly had a heart attack until I saw it was Scorpius. Then my heart was uneven for a different reason. I hit him on the arm anyway.

"Idiot!" I laughed. "You nearly made me have a stroke!"

"Oh, here. Let me kiss you and make it better."

"Um, technically its 'kiss _it_ and make it better' but I'll take what I can get." When we surfaced for air, it was because I heard the voice of my cousin James come down the corridor.

"Shoot!" I quickly cast the disillusionment charm over both of us.

"Good one Al!" I heard him say. Double dang. _Both of them?_

James walked past, ruffling his already messy black hair. His hazel eyes glinted with fun. Al was behind him. His glasses were slightly crooked under black hair identical to James's. His eyes, however, were green.

"Be quiet," I breathed in Scorpius's ear. "If they catch us, they'll kill you." He nodded.

I suddenly thought of something. _Please don't have the map, please don't have the map!_ That might get us in trouble if they noticed us.

"Hey Al, where's Fred? I need to talk to him."

"I don't know, let me check." Of course. _OF_ course they would.

"Hey!" That was Al finding us. I began to bang my head against the wall.

"What?" A rustle of the map. "What?!" Now James had a tone of shock instead of curiosity, "What are they doing together? I can't hear yelling and we're close enough to hear that."

"Do you think she's unconscious? Malfoy, what are you doing to our cousin?!"

"Run," I muttered to Scorpius. We both bolted down the hallway.

"Hey, they're moving! Where are they?" Al yelled. "Petrificus Totalus!"

I took it all in, in slow motion. I heard Al yell and felt the spell hit my back and I felt my body seize up and heard the thump of me hitting the ground. I heard Scorpius stop. I wanted to tell him to keep going, but I couldn't talk.

"Rose?" I heard him whisper. Then he cursed and muttered a spell we were both suddenly visible. He pointed his wand at me to un-petrify me, but he was suddenly hanging upside down by his ankle.

"Get away from her!" James yelled.

I glared at him. He took the hint and unfroze me, I stumbled to my feet and yelled.

"Put him down!"

"Fine," muttered Al and Scorpius fell to the ground with a bang. I ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded, "Fine, fine. But I'm not too sure about your cousins."

I looked over my shoulder at them. They were opening and closing their mouths in identical gaping fish movements. I muttered Protego just as they both shot curses at Scorpius.

"You _like_ him?!" yelled James. "You're-you're consorting with the enemy!"

"He's not the enemy …anymore!" I yelled, "He's fine. He's nice now!"

"I don't think so! Don't talk to us anymore. We know what you've chosen. Traitor!" Al yelled, his face absolutely red. They both stomped away.

"Oh Rose," said Scorpius. He pulled me into his hug, not caring that I had begun to cry. "It'll be okay." He stroked my hair.

But deep down inside, I wasn't so sure.

**A/N: So I'm shamelessly going to beg for votes for me! Please! Dont make me try and cook! Please! I'm the one that updates! You should all love that! If it were up to Prongs no one but me would ever get to read her stories! So I'm selflessly putting them here, you should all selflessly help me be selfish by voting for me! :) Please! *Puppy eyes* I'll even send you some Waffles!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry for taking this long to update! I'm groveling for your forgivness! RL has been crazy for us the past while! Kids, and sports, and work, and life! So much! I'm hoping to set up the rest of the chapters so that Prongs can update, because I'll be gone for about a month coming up rather soon! I'll miss you all, but if I can get Prongs to update you wont miss me that much! :D Well on with the story. **

CHAPTER 6

We walked to Potions holding hands. By now, her cousins had _so kindly_ spread the word of us being together and the entire school was watching.

"Everyone's watching us," Rose whispered, echoing my thoughts.

"Then let's give them something to look at," I muttered back. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her in the middle of the corridor. A flurry of whispers exploded around us.

She pulled back, but smiled.

"Mmm, maybe I'm not ready for PDA's." She kissed me. "Then again, maybe I am."

"Slut," someone whispered. Rose whirled and watched her cousin James walk away with a shattered expression on her face.

I hugged her soothingly,

"Don't pay attention to him. He doesn't know anything,"

She just shook her head and continued walking.

"Come on. Let's just go to potions."

PDPDPDPDPDPD

"Rose, Rose!"

"What?" I snapped out of my reverie. James's voice and angry face were playing over and over in my mind. I suddenly realized that the rest of the class was moving and lighting fires.

"We're making the freezing solution. Come on, light the fire while I get the ingredients."

I shook my head to clear it.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I muttered. I pushed James out of my head and lit the fire. I said, 'Auguamenti' and filled our cauldron with water.

Scorpius came back and I started adding long, white yeti hairs to the boiling water.

"Um, Rose? You're only supposed to add 6," Scorpius informed me.

I yelped. "How many have I put in?"

He frowned,

"About 10. That could cause a problem." As if it heard him, our potion suddenly froze into a solid block of brown ice.

"Shoot! Will it melt?" I shot fire at the ruined potion. It melted into dirty looking slush.

"Hmm," said Professor Sylmina. "You two are usually very good at this. Start over." She waved her wand and the mess disappeared. I heard sniggering. I looked over to see Cecilia laughing at me. I turned back around.

"Sorry," I whispered to Scorpius as he refilled the cauldron.

"It's okay," he whispered back. "I understand."

He couldn't really, but I appreciated it anyway. I counted carefully and this time, while it cam out a little murkier than it should, our potion was an acceptable ice blue.

When he went to turn it in, I felt something hit the back of my head. I looked down a saw a note. I picked it up.

_How much are you paying him, you whore?_

I looked around and saw Cecilia smirking and Dom with her nostrils flaring. Sylmina was only one table from them, so she couldn't hex Cecilia. I turned back around.

This time, the note landed right in front of me.

_Oh, so you're expensive are you? You know he can never really love you. He's too true to his heritage. Why else would he be a Slytherin?_

I glared at her. I sent her a note of my own

_Hm, disappointed? You know you're just jealous. You want him for yourself. But he wants me._

Even as I watched her burn the note in her fury, my brow wrinkled. Without even knowing it, Cecilia had successfully planted her seed of doubt.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

I saw Rose throw a note to Cecilia, and watched Cecilia burn it while scowling. I turned back to Rose who was frowning.

"What?" I asked her. She wordlessly handed me a note.

_How much are you paying him, you whore?_ I read in Cecilia's handwriting. My eyes narrowed, and I glared in her direction. I then hugged Rose and whispered, "It's okay, she's just bitchy like that. Her opinion doesn't matter."

Rose nodded, but when I looked a minute later, she was still frowning. Had that really upset her that much? "What's really wrong?" I whispered.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Just-just James. I'm worried to go home for break, he'll probably tell and I don't know what their reaction will be like."

Christmas break was just days away, so this was a very real fear. However, I sensed that this wasn't what she had really been worrying about. I frowned, but let it go. If she didn't want to tell me, she wouldn't tell me. "They'll be fine, I won't let them hurt you."

"They wouldn't _hit_ me or anything!" she said, shocked.

I raised an eyebrow.

"There's more than just physical hurt, you know." She thought, then nodded, conceding my point.

"But you can't promise that," she whispered. Just then, the bell rang and we left, I to Transfiguration and her to Herbology.

**A/N: so we understand that we're the worst Authors ever, feel free to tell us how bad in the reviews! And I'm going to try and make it up to you, by attempting to update a few more times soon! Love to hear from you all! Sincerely Padfoot! (And Prongs even if she's alseep right now!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I just realized how short Chapter 6 was, so here's me updating soon! Chapter 7 coming up!**

CHAPTER 7

I lay in my bed, at home for Christmas break. I could hear my parents, Hermione Granger, now Weasley, and Ron Weasley arguing in the kitchen. I couldn't hear their words, but I knew what they were talking about.

"Damn James and Albus to the deepest pit of hell," I muttered. They just _had_ to go and owl mum and dad about Scorpius and I. I knew my mum's bushy hair would be standing up even more and her brown eyes would be flashing. She was on my side, surprisingly. Dad however, was vehemently opposed to my new relationship. His firey red hair would be shimmering with anger, as would his blue eyes.

I sighed, really wishing that they would just-

TAP! TAP! TAP! A tawny owl was at my window. I smiled when I saw the familiar handwriting of the letter.

_Meet at the pond by your house. I'll be waiting -Scorpius_

I laughed, then clamped a hand over my mouth, listening. The argument didn't pause.

It was pretty cold, but there was no snow on the ground so I pulled on long, black skinny jeans, a grey t-shirt, and a navy hoodie.

I obviously couldn't go out the front, so I opened my window and dropped lightly to the ground. Crap! I'd forgotten shoes. I climbed backed in, but landed with a thump, stumbling slightly. I froze, and heard the argument pause too. Oh no! I dived onto my bed, pulled my blankets over my clothes, and closed my eyes just as my parents opened my door.

I breathed slowly and evenly as they eased the door shut, thinking I was asleep. I waited a minute, then lept up, pulled my shoes on and jumped back out my window. I sprinted towards the pond. Wait, were there footsteps behind me? I froze, they froze too, but just a second too late.

"Who's there?" I hissed. I gasped as James and Albus stepped out from the shadows.

"Where're you going Rosie?" asked Al dangerously.

"I couldn't sleep," I lied.

"Oh, then why are you running so fast?" queried James. "You always were a bad liar. You're going to go see _him."_

They began advancing. I backed away.

"Wh-what are you guys doing?"

"Sorry Rose, but we're not letting you do this," Al said.

I turned and ran towards the pond.

"Scorpius!" I yelled

"Oh yes, Malfoy! Come out and play!" yelled James.

I reached the pond and began to run around it. Then I felt myself go flying and felt pain in my temple. And then, nothing.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPD

"Scorpius!" I heard Rose yell. I looked around for the source of her panicked voice. I stiffened at the sound of a new voice.

"Oh yes, Malfoy! Come out and play!" Potter, that _bastard!_ I finally saw Rose being chased by her cousins. Just as I was about to stun one of them, Rose tripped over a rock, hit her head on another rock, and went into the pond.

"Rose!" I yelled. Without thinking of the temperature, I ran over and dived into the ice water.

The water was already numbing me and I knew I only had a few seconds to get Rose out before one of us took permanent damage. I saw her sinking nearby and grabbed her arm. As I swam to the surface, I saw Albus and James reach the edge of the pond.

I glared at them before I pushed Rose's unconscious body up to them, "Take her," I growled, "But this time be a little more careful."

James glowered but took one arm as Albus took the other and they hoisted her up.

Once she was safely on the ground, Albus surprised me by offering his hand. I took it gratefully- the bank was steep.

James looked at him incredulously.

"What?" Defended Albus, "It's our fault that she-that _both_ of them were in there. We owe him that much, at least."

James turned and stomped off towards the house. Albus watched him go, then turned to me, sticking his hand to shake.

"I may not like you very much," he said wryly, "but I'm pretty sure you're the reason Ro is alive right now. I owe you, so I will not openly oppose you and I may end up supporting you two. It depends on how insufferable you are," he said grinning. "Truce?"

I took his hand. "Truce. Now let's get her inside," I said looking worriedly at Rose, "Her lips are turning blue." I scooped her up in my arms. "Cover me so your family doesn't hex me blind," I muttered to him and he chuckled.

"I just hope James hasn't fed them some bullshit story about how this is all your fault. Here," he performed a drying spell on us both leaving us only slightly damp. "You should warm up faster now,"

"Th-thanks," I was really getting cold now. I hoped they'd let me inside. We finally reached her house. It was a far cry from the huge Malfoy Manor, but I liked it immediately. It was just big enough, not flamboyant, and it was made out of cobbles of different sizes with a tan roof, giving it the look of a storybook cottage. There was a little garden of roses that was even blooming in winter. I was distracted by a small bushy-haired woman bursting out the door.

"Rose!" She screamed, running to us. "_What happened?_"

Before either of us could get a word out, several things happened at once. I began to shiver harder (it really was cold out there), Rose stirred a little, and a great roaring sound came out the door accompanied by a red-headed blur.

"Ron, no!" Rose's mum shouted.

At the same time, Albus yelled, "No, he's okay!"

Ignoring them both, Mr. Weasley stuck his wand under my chin and hissed, "What did you do to her?! You have some nerve, coming here!"

"Mr. Weasley, she's cold. I need to take her inside," I said calmly.

He jabbed harder, making me gag a little.

"Don't you dare tell me what she needs!" he bellowed in my face. A new voice made him pause.

"Dad, _shut up!_ Scorpius is fine," Rose muttered, holding her head, "And _ow! _What happened? I just remember Al and James chasing me," Albus shuffled his feet guiltily, "And then I tripped and hit my head and woke up here." She smiled up at me. "Not that I'm complaining about my current position." Albus mimed throwing up and she glared at him.

"Yes, well," said Mrs. Weasley, "both of you come inside now. _Both_ of you," she repeated, throwing a look at Mr. Weasley.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley-" I started.

"Please dear, Mrs. Weasley is an always will be my mother-in-law. I am Hermione."

"Thank you, Hermione," I said. "Now let's get you inside." I was now addressing Rose and she smiled and nodded.

I carried her inside to her room and layed her on her bed.

"Good night," I gave her a kiss and left her to sleep.

**A/N: I'm just curious, is anyone else really busy at the moment? Got a lot going on? I'd love to hear about it, and maybe we can start a support group. The 'My Real Life Is Too Busy For My Internet One' and ways to help prevent that kind of thing! Lol! Oh well, this chapters over! And I love Hermione! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, guys! So I actually updated! Yay! Good news, Packaged Deal is all done! Just needs to be edited, and you will have the rest of the story! I hope you all enjoy this! I love the story! So excited to get another Prongs fic! BTW: Prong's birthday is around today! I wont say which day exactly, but you should all wish her a Happy Birthday, becuase it would mean a lot to her! **

CHAPTER 8

When I woke, my head was throbbing.

"Owww," I groaned. "Hurts like a bi-"

"Aches, doesn't it? You took a nasty fall from what I heard. You're very lucky Scorpius was there."

I jumped. "Oh, hi mum, didn't see you there."

She laughed, "I could tell. Here, drink this."

I made a face. "Do I have to? Those things always taste disgusting!" She shot me a look. "Oh fine." I took the potion and drank it in one gulp. I was right; it tasted the way James's lucky Quidditch socks, which haven't been washed in years, smell. My face fell.

"James and Al…" I muttered dejectedly.

Mum made a face, "Well Al _seems_ to have forgiven the two of you and is now on speaking terms with you both."

"And James?" I asked.

"Well…"

"That's what I thought," I sighed. If James was going to be pigheaded, I couldn't do anything about it. That boy was more stubborn than he had any right to be.

"Is Scorpius still alive?"

She laughed. "Your father hasn't killed him yet. I could tell he was impressed once Al told him what happened, he just won't admit it. He doesn't want to acknowledge the fact that a Malfoy could save his daughter without an ulterior motive."

I was curious. "What exactly happened last night? I was unconscious during all the fun." Note the sarcasm.

When she explained, I was shocked.

"_Wow_. So now Al and Dad have decided saving my life is enough reason not to hate Scorpius, but James is still going to persist?"

"I was okay with this from the beginning, but now I know he really loves you. I think that deep down James is worried for you because from what I heard, Scorpius isn't the committed type. He's scared that you'll get your heart broken."

"Oh mum, I don't think Scorpius will leave me. Especially not after this."

PDPDPDPDPDPDPD

I woke and looked around me. Where was I? My room was much bigger than this and didn't have posters of the Chudely Cannons all over, and it certainly wasn't red and gold…Oh yeah, I was in Albus's guest room at the Weasley's. The Potters and Weasleys slept at each others houses so often that they had their own guest rooms.

I looked at the bed (I was on a cot). It was empty, so Albus was up. I decided to go see if Rose was up too.

As I neared her room, I heard her talking to her mum. Hermione was saying.

"…I think that deep down James is worried for you because from what I heard, Scorpius isn't the committed type." I grimaced at this, but had to admit that it was true. I'd already stayed with Rose longer than anyone else.

"He's scared you'll get your heart broken," Hermione was saying.

"Oh mum, I don't think that Scorpius will leave me. Especially not after this." I was glad to hear that- I liked her faith in me. I backed up and approached the room again, making noise so they'd hear me this time.

"Good morning Scorpius," said Hermione, sticking her head out the door. "I'll leave you two alone," she said with a wink to her daughter.

"Mum!" exclaimed Rose, her cheeks burning.

I laughed. "Thank you Hermione. I'll see you later,"

I walked in and she walked out, shutting the door.

"Wow, she really trusts me," I said a little surprised.

"Of course she does, you saved my life!"

"That's not the kind of trust I meant," I replied, grinning suggestively.

"Ugh, get your mind out of the gutter!" She threw a pillow at me, which I caught and threw back, hitting her in the face. "That was mean!"

"Hey, you started it," I pointed out, going to sit on the side of the bed.

"Then how about I end it?" she said, leaning in. I closed my eyes and was rewared with a smack in the face from the pillow. "Hah! Payback!" she cried triumphantly.

"My eyes widened then narrowed. "Oh you are going to get it!" I leaned over and began to tickle her.

"Stop! Stop it!" she shrieked, laughing. "I'm really ticklish, that's not fair!"

"Her feet are even more ticklish!" came a voice through the door.

"Hugo, stay out of this!" Rose yelled, "No helping!"

"Hmm, maybe I should test this out!" I grabbed her leg and began tickling her foot.

"Thanks a lot Hugo!" she said as she wiggled on the bed, almost falling off.

"I think that's sufficient revenge," I said, stopping.

"You are evil," she replied glaring, but suddenly she broke down into giggles. "But you're my evil little Slytherin, and I love you."

"I love you too," I replied leaning in. Our eyes shut and our lips connected with a fiery passion. I deepened the kiss and slid my hands down her sides to her hips, making her shiver. I pulled her closer, and her arms went around my neck. She pulled me down until we were lying on the bed next to each other. My lips moved to her neck and her hands ran into my hair. She moaned and pulled my lips back to hers.

"I love you," I repeated, pulling an inch apart.

"I love you too," she said and we kissed again.

"I hear a suspicious lack of noise!" said the voice of her dad through the door.

"Ron, leave them alone!" said Hermione. Rose groaned and got up, giving me a _look_. I took the hint and went to sit on the chair instead. She opened the door and said.

"I'll thank you not to interfere dad, we were fine."

Yes, we had been fine. She shut the door in her father's face and said.

"Now where were we?"

I grinned and said, "I can't remember. We might have to just start over."

"Mmm, I can do that," and we resumed our kissing.

**A/N: So how did you like it? You should reply for Prongs! It's his birthday! Make the day even better! Hope you liked it, more chapters coming soon! Padfoot out! **


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"You know, we really need to get them together," I said, looking at Cameron and Mary talking. It was two weeks later and I was sitting in the library, studying with Scorpius, Al, and Dom.

Dom looked up. "You're right, they'd be so cute together." Al and Scorpius just looked confused. "Mary and Cameron?" Dom said, looking at them. Scorpius's face cleared, but Al was still out of the loop. We ignored him.

"Cam likes her too. He told me," Scorpius put in.

"That's good, this'll all work out. So, here's what we do…" Dom's plan was brilliant! I took my wand out, aimed at Mary and shot a silent hex at her. Her eyes glazed over and she fainted right into Cameron's arms. He lept up from his seat next to her and gently laid her on the floor.

"Mary? _Mary!_" he called.

Dom, trying hard not to giggle ran up and called,

"Mary?! Zabini, what did you do to her?"

He looked panicked. "I didn't do anything! She just fainted! I would never hurt her!"

"How can we be sure?" Dom asked suspiciously, I shot the counter curse at Mary, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Because-because I love Mary. I wouldn't curse her!" Cameron said. The look on Mary's face was priceless.

"You-you love me?" she asked.

"Mary! You're okay!" Cameron exclaimed. Dom was now with me hiding behind a bookcase, watching and giggling, "Yes, I've loved you for a while. Since I met you, I've been slowly falling in love with you," Cameron's cheeks were now bright red and he was starring at the floor.

"Oh Cameron!" Mary threw herself into his arms, hugging him, "I love you too! You're just so smart and nice and funny!"

Cameron looked like he had just won the lottery. Mary moved up and Cameron moved down and-

"Dom, get your hands off my eyes!"

"This is their first kiss, it's private!"

"Are you watching?"

"Maaay-be!"

"Dom let me watch!"

By the time I had gotten Dom's hands off my eyes, Mary and Cameron were pulling apart.

"Dom, you made me miss it!" She just laughed.

"They're doing it again, you can watch this time."

I stuck out my tongue. "Thanks for your _permission_," I said sarcastically, but I was totally watching anyway. "Aww, they're so cute!"

"Mission accomplished, let's go," Dom said, dragging me away.

"Alright, alright! Jeez, I'm coming," I wrenched my arm away from her and we left Cameron and Mary alone and went skipping back to our common room, dragging Scorpius (who had also been watching) and a still confused Al between us.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

So now there were two happy Slytherin-Gryffindor couples. At least Mary and Cameron's relationship wasn't as talked about as mine and Rose's. They could walk quietly through a hallway holding hands without attracting at least 20 pairs of eyes.

I sighed, as that was exactly what was happening right now. Rose and my linked hands were swinging between us as we walked across the grounds to Care of Magical Creatures class. I could feel the eyes boring into our back.

Oh crap, and there was Cecilia to our right, glaring daggers.

"Oh Weasley," she called _ever_ so sweetly. "I would like to say sorry for that note I wrote you in potions-" okay, now I _knew_ something was up; Cecilia never apologized to anyone, "-but I think we both know it was true."

Rose stiffened, "Ex-_cuse_ me? For your information, Scorpius saved my life over the holidays. I think we both know," she said, mocking Cecilia's tone, "that he does love me, so shove off!"

"Okay I will shove off," Cecilia pushed Rose so hard that she even brought me down with her. Rose jumped up and yelled.

"Don't touch me!" and shoved Cecilia back.

Cecilia smiled maliciously, and punched her in the face. Rose shrieked and jumped on her. I couldn't tell who was winning, and I figured that I should pull Rose away from Cecilia, even if she _was_ beating the shit out of her, so she wouldn't get expelled.

"Come on, Rose," I said grabbing her arm and hauling her off a now wailing Cecilia, "Let's get going," As we walked, I fixed a bruise on her cheek bone, skinned knuckles, and a cut above her eye. When I looked back to see how bad Cecilia was, I saw her grinning and looking at something in her hand. I had a bad feeling about this.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hey guys it's Prongs. So I was rereading this and I am completely mortified that I allowed Padfoot to put this up. I was drugged, I swear. My only defense is that I wrote this when I was not yet a matured author. (Lol, jk, still not mature.)_** (Are you kidding me?! I still can't write that well! ****Just going to stick with performing!) **_Which is why I totally shouldn't be putting this on the Internet, but Padfoot is using my solemn promise that I'll never abandon a story against me. Oh well, you guys seem to like it. Thanks anyways. XD Love you guys. _**See props for Padfoot! Saving the day! She's the bomb!**

**We updated the previous chapters, to add breakers where the POV changes! Sorry, our original breakers didnt save! **

CHAPTER 10

It had been a week since Rose's tussle with Cecilia and people were _still_ talking about it! Didn't they have anything better to do?

I was walking with Rose, who was getting glares from the Slytherins and high-fives and cheers from everyone else.

She had just warded away another Slytherin jinx when Al came over.

"Rose, I saw that fight from a window. It was so epic! I only wish-"

"Will you just drop it?!" Rose snapped, causing him to jump, "I don't bloody care anymore that I bloody punched Cecilia in her bloody nose!"

"Man, you must really be irritated, you never swear!" Al said, and she just glared at him.

"I'm so tired of people either flaring at me or asking me for a play-by-play," Rose sighed.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop and I'll ask the others to do the same. OI!" Al yelled at some eager looking 5th years who were staring at Rose, "She doesn't want to talk about it anymore! Go away!"

They shuffled off, looking disappointed, but a 3rd year came up to us and asked, "Rose Weasley? The headmistress wants to see you." He handed her a roll of parchment and walked away.

"What's McGonagall want?" I asked.

Rose frowned, "She doesn't really go into much detail, but I'm supposed to go alone. I'll see you two later."

"Actually, I have to go too," said Al as she walked away, "I have a date with Aurora Thomas." He left, going in the opposite direction.

I wandered around for a few minutes before I heard a voice yell "Scorpius!" I turned and saw Rose running towards me.

"So, what did McGonagall talk to you about?" I asked, putting an arm around her. Was there something different about her? I was sure Rose had been wearing a green t-shirt and jeans, but now she was in khakis and a blue sweat shirt. I shrugged. Maybe she'd gotten cold?

"Oh, nothing. Wanted to know if the Slytherins were bothering me at all. You know, from Cecilia."

"Oh, well they're not are they?" I asked.

"No, because they know I have you to protect me," she giggled. I frowned. She didn't seem to be acting like herself, but she was moving up for a kiss. As soon as her lips touched mine, I knew something was wrong. She was pushing to hard, and holding too tight. I tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let me move. I put my hands on her shoulders to push her away, but froze as I felt them begin to change. They grew further apart and farther away. Whoever-it-was was getting shorter and their hair was shooting up into a short brown pixie cut. Their fingers, which were twisted in my hair, grew shorter and she was now standing on tiptoes to reach my lips. _I was kissing Cecilia!_

About to shove her again, I heard a voice coming closer saying, "Well that was weird. Apparently McGonagall didn't want- Scor?! What are you doing?"

"Will you get off me?" I yelled, finally succeeding in detaching Cecilia from my face and shoving her onto the floor.

"How could you?!" Rose yelled. I winced at the hurt in her voice; it was cutting me like knives to see what I was doing to her, even if it wasn't my fault.

"Ro, it's not what it looks like! I swear! She-"

"I don't want to hear it," she cut me off in a cold voice. "I know what I'm seeing." She turned and ran.

"Roooose!" I yelled running after her. I threw a murderous glare over my shoulder at Cecilia, who was still on the floor, grinning smugly.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

"Rose, come out! Please, you've been in there all weekend. Come out!"

"No!" I yelled back at Mary and Dom, my voice cracking. I then put a silencing charm on my curtains, which were already sealed shut and shielded from magical influence.

I was curled in a ball on my bed, crying my eyes out and eating chocolate. In other words I was having a good old fashioned pity party.

Suddenly I heard muttering. "Go away!" I yelled.

"Well there goes the silencing charm," said Mary. The muttering continued for another minute, and I rolled away, not caring enough to reinforce my shields. Mary was the best at DADA anyways, so she would have gotten through eventually. The curtains leapt aside, and I closed my eyes against the light. I had been leaving to get food and go to the bathroom in the middle of the night, so I wasn't used to the sun.

Mary climbed onto the bed and pulled me into a hug. I was suddenly sobbing into her shirt.

"Shh, honey. What's wrong? You just came running up into the common room on Thursday sobbing, sprinted up here and haven't come out since. You missed all of Friday's classes and we were worried. You're hardly ever late, let alone skipping a whole day!"

"I sa-aw Scor-pius snogging Cecilia in th-the hall-way!" I wailed between sobs.

"That bastard!" yelled Dom. "Where is he now?"

"I don't want you to hurt him!" I shrieked at Dom. She gave me a look, "I still love him," I murmured, looking at my hands. "Even if the feeling isn't mutual, I still love him."

"Sweetie, that isn't going to make this any easier," Dom pointed out. When I didn't respond she sighed. "How about Cecilia? Is she out of bounds?"

"Oh, Cecilia is definitely NOT off limits," I responded. "In fact, I've been thinking about her." Dom and Mary edged away slightly from the maniacal gleam in my eye. "I'll see you later," I said scooting off the bed.

"Oh no you don't," Said Dom.

"Dooooooom!"

"-you're not going without us!" she finished.

I slowly smiled. "I always knew you were my favorite cousin!"

"So," she said, "here's what we-"

"Rose, are you okay?" I looked over and realized that Lily, Hugo, Al, Fred II, and even James had all burst in. "We heard what he did to you," continued Lily, coming over to hug me.

"Are we having a revenge party? Excellent," said Fred, coming over. He was a born prankster, really Fred I reincarnate. From his red hair to his mischievous blue eyes to his devious mind, he was just like his father and his father's twin.

"Just Cecilia," I said firmly. "I'm not hurting him. How'd you get up here anyway?" I quickly changed the subject. "Boys aren't supposed to be able to climb that staircase."

"Key word _climb_," said Al. "Lily levitated us up." Lily grinned and wiggled her wand at me.

"Rose," said James gently. I looked at him, then looked down. "Look at me Rose." I did. His eyes were soft and caring. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was afraid this would happen. I'm not saying 'I told you so', but I do wish you had listened to me."

I gave a watery smile. "That was kind of hard, as we weren't speaking."

He frowned, "Yeah, I-" James cut off as I launched myself into his arms. He returned my hug.

"I'm sorry," we said at the same time, and laughed.

"What exactly happened?" asked Hugo. I stopped laughing at once and told them everything.

"That bastard!" burst out Hugo.

"That's what I said!" exclaimed Dom.

"Please let us hex him," begged Fred. "I know this really great curse-"

"No," I cut him off.

"Rose, you've got to let go," said Mary gently.

I frowned, and thought about what I'd seen. My nostrils flared and I said, "Fine, but Dom, Mary, and I get Cecilia."

"Deal," said the boys.

"As I was saying," Dom interjected, "here's what we're going to do…"

_A/N Any guesses? I've already written it of course, but I'd love to see your creative punishment ideas. ;D I don't like it when Padfoot makes me go do physical labor. :( Make her stooooop!_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N Ah, the penultimate chapter! Almost there guys, almost there! _**Aaaaaand Prong's is lying on the floor refusing to move, which means I have taken over! Muahahahahahaha!**

CHAPTER 11

When I woke up the next morning, the first think I noticed was Cameron staring at me. The next thing I noticed was a weird feeling in my stomach and a tickling sensation at my sides. I opened my mouth to ask why Cameron was staring at me, but I felt something coming up my throat. I clamped my hand over my mouth and sprinted to the bathroom just in time to throw up several large slugs into the toilet. I groaned, then glanced in the mirror and froze.

I was fucked _up. _Bad. I had _Dirty Cheating Bastard_ written across my face several times in bright green ink. My hair had been given a reverse Mohawk and dyed red and gold. Gigantic florescent purple tentacles sprouted from my sides and were waving enthusiastically. I poked one, and it began pummeling me. The other 5 joined in until I pointed my wand at them and shouted "Immobulus!" They froze. I shot another spell at my hair and grew it back, but it was still red and gold. The writing on my face would not come off, no matter how hard I tried.

"Yeah dude, what happened?" Cameron asked from behind me.

"Rose saw Cecilia attack me and I couldn't get her off, so now Rose thinks I was cheating on her. I'm guessing her cousins had something to do with this. Her brother too, if he knew."

"That's rough."

"Yeah. Can you do anything about these?" I gestured to the tentacles.

He tried a couple spells, but nothing worked.

"I think I'd better go to Madame Pomphrey," I said. "Here, let me just…" I attempted to Dissilusion them so people didn't stare, but the charm didn't work. "Oh man, they're good. I'll give them that. Now I have to walk through the hallways like this!"

"Run for it," he advised me.

"Gee, thanks for that oh so wise advice," I said sarcastically. "My only comfort is that Cecilia probably looks worse because I'm willing to bet Rose did that herself and she's the best in our year at Charms and Transfiguration."

Cameron smiled, "Oh, I can't wait to see this."

"Take a picture, I'm gonna miss it." I sighed and ignoring the stares of my other roommates started off to the hospital wing.

There was a stunned silence when Cecilia walked into the Great Hall the next morning. Then, the entire Gryffindor table plus most of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs burst into laughter. I could also see a few Slytherins and even some of the teachers snickering.

"What? WHAT?" screamed Cecilia. That was my little bit of genius. Every time she looked in a mirror, she saw her normal self. But Cecilia wasn't her normal self this morning.

I leaned over to Dom and whispered, "Nice job with the clown make-up."

She sniggered and whispered back, "Yeah. And her hair looks _amazing_. Where d'you think she got it done?" We both began giggling.

Cecilia's hair was gone; green and purple snakes were there instead, writing and hissing. Her skin was a bright orange, courtesy of a strengthening spell on her stray tan. All of her clothes read 'slut', 'whore', or 'skank' in neon pink, flashing and pulsating. Her arms and legs had sprouted thick black hair and her forehead had 'SLUT' written on it in bold black. Her nails were long and yellow. Her teeth were yellow too. I shot the counter curse at her as she whipped out a compact. She could now see herself.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed, covering her face and running out of the Great Hall, but not before a few cameras flashed.

It took McGonagall 15 minutes, 7 loud bangs from her wand, and red sparks to get us to be quiet. "When I find who has done this-" she began.

The Gryffindors began yelling things like "Give them a pat on the back!" "An award!" "Tell them I say thanks!"

McGonagall had to set off a couple more bangs to get them to shut up.

"They shall get detention for two months and they shall publicly apologize to Miss Lestrange!"

Dom and I shrugged. Even if we got caught, it would be worth it to see Cecilia's face.

McGonagall sat back down, trying to look furious. It didn't work because I could tell she was trying not to smile.

"Rose!" called James.

"Yeah?" I leaned forward to yell down the table.

"Quidditch practice!"

"James!" groaned the entire Quidditch team.

"I wont take no for an answer. You lot have your arses on the pitch in 15 minutes!"

The Quidditch team grumbled, but got up. James, Lily, and I were Chasers, Fred and Louis (Dom's little brother) were beaters, Hugo was Keeper, and Al was Seeker. Dom narrated games. As you can see, our family's really into Quidditch. And we all kick butt, no matter what some people say about James only putting his family on _because_ they're related to him. Gryffindor hasn't lost a game since our family became the team. Oh, it might also be because James is a psychotic captain that makes us practice in the middle of February.

I glanced out the window. Oh yeah, it was snowing. Actually, it was a full out blizzard. Layers. I need lots and lots of layers.

About 15 minutes later, we were all huddled on the pitch, desperately trying to retain what little warmth we still had while James enthusiastically shouted plays at us over the howling of the blizzard.

"Alright…Rose, you'll…while…and Fred are covering…so he can watch for the…Lily and I…" As you can see, it wasn't working very well. We could barely hear what he was saying. He made a gesture that clearly meant for us to mount our brooms. This was accomplished with varying amounts of stiffness.

James took off, rocking in the intense wind. We looked at each other apprehensively then followed.

Instantly the wind rocked my Nimbus 2014, making it buck and spin wildly. I tightened my grip on the handle, steadying it a little. The cold grew more intense as I soared up towards James. I could feel it numbing me through my winter coat, 3 sweatshirts, 5 pairs of pants, 2 hats, my gloves and 7 scarves. I began to shiver hard.

James began to run through plays, but I couldn't concentrate. All I could think about was the cold. The last think I remembered was falling through the swirling white snow.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

"-you're such a git you moron! It's a flipping blizzard outside retard!"

"I just-"

"You're a Quidditch obsessed freak! I'm gonna kill you, probably painfully!"

Was that Mary? Her normally dreamy voice was incredibly pissed.

My eyes widened as I glimpsed the Hospital Wing doors opening through a gap in the curtains around my bed. Rose and Lily were being levitated in by a panicky looking James (who was still being berated by a furious Mary). Both Rose and Lily were very pale and had blue lips. James put them down on a couple of beds near mine. James began heaping blankets on Lily as Mary covered Rose.

Madame Pomfrey bustled out of her office. "What happened?"

James opened his mouth to speak, but Mary beat him to it, "This idiot just held a Quidditch practice in the middle of a bloody _blizzard!_"

"I'm sorry!" James almost wailed as Pomfrey shot him a reproving glare, then headed off to her potions cabinet. She returned and poured a little bright red potion into Lily and Rose's mouths, causing steam to pour out of their ears.

Lily coughed and bolted up. "I hate Pepper Up potion!" she yelled, "It makes me look ridiculous."

Pomfrey looked worriedly at Rose. "Has something like this happened before? It would make her more susceptible to the cold."

James hung his head. "Yes, she fell into a pond over Christmas break and was under for maybe a minute."

Pomfrey nodded, "She'll have to stay here a while then. Miss Potter, you may go, though I recommend you stay close to the fire."

Lily nodded, and she and James left. Mary hesitated, but Pomfrey told her to go. Apparently Rose would probably be out for a while, Mary left.

Pomfrey bustled around a bit more, then went in her office. It was just me and Rose.

My breath quickened as I gazed at her. She was absolutely perfect. And absolutely off limits right now. I sighed, thinking of the hair, the slugs, and the words on my face (all now a thing of the past!). Unfortunately, the tentacles were giving the matron a bit of trouble. I was waiting for Flitwick to be free to come check it out.

Rose stirred and mumbled something. "Spsms." She rolled over and muttered again. This time, I made out "Scorpius." The tone was low and wistful. I froze. My heart beat faster and I smiled. She was dreaming of me!

"I'm here Rose," I whispered.

"Mmm, stay Scorpius." One of Rose's hands twitched towards me.

I smiled sadly. "I will Rose. I'll always be here."

"Don't leave me," she muttered into her pillow.

"I never did."

PDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Scorpius was there in my dream. We were just walking together. He began to walk faster.

"Scorpius!" I called. And again, louder.

"I'm here Rose," he called over his shoulder.

I began to walk faster to catch up. "Stay _Scorpius_!" He just increased his pace.

"Don't leave me!" I began running after him. I couldn't lose. He was everything, my first kiss, my first love, my whole future. It was like I wasn't the same without him, whether he was the bane of my existence or my one true love. We were RoseandScorpius, a packaged deal. Before the wrappings had been loose, the string fraying. Then our bindings had tightened and the tears had been taped. But someone had come by with a pair of scissors and cut the sting, slashed the paper, spilled the contents all over. Smashed my life to pieces. I couldn't ignore Scorpius much longer, but I couldn't just he his girl toy of the week either.

The Scorpius in my dream began to fade.

I simply fell to the ground and cried.

When I woke up (thankfully not crying) I heard voices. No, I'm not going insane, than you very much! It as Professor Flitwick talking to Scorpius.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, whoever did this is a strong spell caster!" He muttered a few spells, then exclaimed "Aha!"

Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Professor."

"Anytime my boy!"

Through half closed eyes, I watched Flitwick exit the Hospital Wing.

Madame Pomfrey called her thanks after him, then said "Well Mr. Malfoy, you're free to go."

Pretending to be asleep, I watched Scorpius walk slowly towards the door. Right as he was about to go through, he paused and looked back at me. I saw longing in his eyes before he opened the doors and strode out.

As soon as the doors clicked shut, I groaned and 'woke up.'

"Madame Pomfrey, what happened?"

Madame Pomfrey came out of her office.

"You and Ms. Potter both got mild cases of hypothermia. You have to stay here and get warm. Ms. Potter is fine. She has returned to the common room with Mr. Potter and Ms. Longbottom."

"Can you tell Mary that I'm awake please?"

She smiled at me. "Sure thing." She produced a Patronus in the shape of a swallow which soared through the ceiling towards Gryffindor Tower. I sighed and settled down to wait.

**A/N: Review! Please! Prongs is passed out, and reviews can revive her. Well, mostly passed out, she's humming obscure things, and questioning what she's doing with her life. Help quickly! She's going into author questioning. And now I've been told not to write all this down. Damn. **


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: So here we are, huh? Last chapter. If you're reading this, I admire your dedication. I'd like to thank the academy…_

_Just kidding, we blew up the academy last week. Ah, good times… But more to the point! Thank you for staying with me (if, indeed, you did) and for not stopping long ago (as I would have, were this not my own story.)_

_So bon voyage, happy trails, and may the force be with you!_

_Disclaimer: Not T Swivels, don't own Sparks Fly. Not Owl City, don't own Vanilla Twilight. And, obviously, not J.K. Rowling, do not even come close to owning Harry Potter._

CHAPTER 12

Mary's POV

A silver swallow flew through the floor of the dorm, where I was worrying about Rose and trying to study. It spoke with Madame Pomfrey's voice.

"Ms. Weasley is awake. She wishes you to come down." I sighed with relief. I might contemplate not murdering James.

I ran down the stairs and out the portrait hole. James could worry a little longer. It would do him good.

As I jogged down the corridor, I got the feeling that someone was watching me. I stopped and looked around. The hall seemed empty, but there were plenty of places a person could be concealed.

"Come out," I called. "I know someone's there." My eyes narrowed when Scorpius stepped out of the shadows. Bastard.

He held up a hand, "I know what you think of me, but it's honestly not what it looked like.

"Oh yeah?" I hissed. Rose was like my sister, we were so close. "Well it looked pretty bad. I don't want to hear your excuses." I started to brush past him, but he grabbed my wrist. I turned, eyes burning. "Let go of me, _now_."

"No. Not until you know the truth. When I started kissing Cecilia, she looked like Rose, I swear. She changed in the middle of the kiss. I was trying to get the bitch off of me when Rose came around the corner. I can prove it."

I folded my arms and started tapping my foot. "This is way too ridiculous to be true, you know."

He stared at his feet dejectedly. "Yeah, I know." He looked so defeated, that I gave in.

"Oh, all right," I huffed.

He grinned and put his wand tip to his temple, pulling away a silvery strand. "Okay, this is my memory of what happened. When I touch it to you, you're going to be transported into the memory. You'll come back when it's over. Ready?"

I nodded, wondering if it was wise to trust him. Too late to back out, his wand was already touching my head. I felt myself pitch forward into blackness. Time to see if Mr. Slytherin was as good as his word.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Rose's POV

Mary rushed in to the Hospital Wing and hugged me. "I am going to kill your cousin."

I laughed. "Al might have already beat you to it." she laughed with me. "What took you so long to get here?"

She immediately sobered. "I met Scorpius in the hallway."

I froze. That name had taboo since IT had happened. Why would she bring it up now?

She took a deep breath. "I think he's telling the truth. I went into his memory. Cecilia attacked him, looking like you. She changed back in the middle of the kiss. It was all her."

I gaped. "Really?"

She nodded. "Here." She held up a vial full of a strange silver substance. "Touch this to go into the memory."

I grabbed it and stuck my finger in. I jerked forward and landed in a corridor with Scorpius. I watched with bated breath as 'I' moved towards Scorpius, telling him McGonagall had wanted to talk about the Slytherins. I watched his face carefully. He frowned slightly, but put an arm around the girl. They talked a bit then the other Rose moved up to kiss Scorpius.

As soon as the kiss started, I could tell Scorpius wanted it to stop. He didn't respond at all and put his hands up to push her away. We both froze as 'Rose' slowly turned back into Cecilia.

I saw myself come around and freak out, just as Scorpius got Cecilia off him. That absolute BITCH! I thought as the memory ended. I landed back in the Hospital Wing.

I turned to Mary. "Where's Cecilia? I need to punch her in the face."

She grinned, "That'll have to wait. Someone's here to see you." She artfully faded away as Scorpius walked in. He came over and sat on the side of the bed. He looked at me hopefully.

My eyes filled with tears and I launched myself into his arms. "I'm so sorry Scorpius," I whispered as we embraced. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Sh," he said. "It's not your fault. Anyone would have thought the same."

We turned towards each other at the same time and shared a passionate kiss. When it ended we just sat in each other's arms and drank in each others presence.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPD

After explaining everything to her family so they wouldn't kill me, I was reaccepted into Rose's circle. After Rose got in the punch she owed Cecilia, we both avoided her completely.

We graduated Hogwarts still together and both went through Auror training. We're both full-fledged, successful Aurors now.

Mary and Cameron are happily married, with a beautiful baby girl. Cameron is a Healer at St. Mungo's and is one of the best for fixing any physical injuries.

Cecilia is trying to be a model. It's happily failing.

And I'm currently in a jewelry sore, staring at the case and wondering if I'm really going to do this.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPD

"Rose, I'm back!" Scorpius's voice drifted through the hallway of the apartment we shared, in the middle of Muggle London.

"In the kitchen!" I yelled. I was busy preparing a simple dinner, out of the box spaghetti and Protego sauce. My sleeves were rolled up and my hair was pulled into a messy bun. A sauce-splattered apron was tied over my white skirt and baby pink shirt.

An arm snaked around my waist and Scorpius pulled me around for a kiss. I kissed him back, then smiled and went back to stirring the sauce.

As we ate, we talked of cases at work and what our families were doing. I got up to do the dishes, but Scorpius said, "Leave them. Let's go out."

I grinned. "Alright."

When we got to the bottom of the stairs, however, it was raining.

"Crap." Scorpius looked pretty pissed.

I laughed. "Come on, I love the rain." I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. It was a warm, June rain and it was nice. I looked around carefully before pointing my wand at the window of our apartment. It opened and music began playing out of it. Passing Muggles would assume it was a stereo playing inside. _Sparks Fly_ by Taylor Swift started playing.

I grabbed Scropius's hand and started dancing. He laughed and danced with me. We spun and twirled and let go of our worries. Then _Vanilla Twilight_ by Owl City came on.

I grinned. "I love this song." I began singing alone, eyes closed.

_The stars lean down to kiss you _

_And I lie awake and miss you _

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere. _

When I reached the part about vanilla twilight, I opened my eyes to say something to Scorpius. I gasped when I saw him down on one knee.

"Rose Luna Weasley, you've been my best friend, and my worst enemy, but what I really want you to be is my wife. Will you marry me?"

He opened a jeweler's box to reveal a diamond ring with two smaller rubies on either side. It was beautiful.

"Yes!" I threw myself into his arms. He slipped the ring onto my left hand as we stood there, swaying and kissing in the rain.

**A/N: So who wants to help me convince Prongs to write a sequel!? **_DONT make me write a sequel! _**Hey! You're not supposed to me in on this!** _Then dont ask me how to spell sequel! _**Sequel is starting to not sound like a word!** _Sequel sequel sequel sequel. Now its starting to sound like its spelled S-E-E-K-W-U-L!_ **But seriously! Help me pester! If we all unite! We can get a sequel! **


End file.
